Field
The described technology generally relates to organic light-emitting diode displays
Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs) are widely used in electronic devices because they are lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays. Typical examples include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays. Compared to the LCDs, the OLED technology has many favorable characteristics such as higher luminance and wider viewing angles. In addition, the OLED display can be made thinner because it does not require a backlight. In OLEDs, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby light of a certain wavelength can be emitted.